Craig Atchley
Craig Jeffrey Atchley is a character on the ONtv series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. He is played by former Passions star Justin Hartley. The owner and operator of Atchley Industries, a tool and die maker in Boston, Craig is one of the wealthiest young men in New England. Although his money doesn't have the reach that his fiancee and later wife, Hannah Harper has, he is considered to be powerful enough. He was born in Windsor Locks, Connecticut, and his father had started Atchley Industries in nearby Springfield, Massachusetts. His parents helped him gain a solid work ethic. While in college in Elmira, New York, Craig had met and married a woman he had known. The woman, named Angela Chamberlain, an Elmira native, and Craig were married from 1994-until 2012, when he got mixed up with a woman named Stephanie Rendell. Angie left, and returned to her mother, who lived in the western suburb of Hopkinton. Angela then opened up an antique shop. She then opened a store in the Qunicy Market complex, where she works hard. She also still operates her store in Hopkinton. Angie and Craig are still good friends (in fact, Angie considers Craig her best friend), and she gave her stamp of approval to his upcoming marriage to Hannah. Angie sees that Hannah is an excellent choice of a wife for Craig, more so than Stephanie Rendell could ever hope to be. She and Hannah also became friends, and she also took to Hannah's daughter, Maggie. After he and Angie divorced (amicably, despite Stephanie's machinations), and having Stephanie ordered out of his life, Craig had become enamored of Hannah Harper, the sister of Stephanie's best friend, Rosemary. Hannah had been dealing with the wicked machinations of her aunt, Erica Harper who was trying to take Maggie away from her, by hook or by crook. Craig had a petrified Hannah move into the Atchley Mansion, where she lives to this day. Craig and Hannah are engaged to be married and will marry on Thanksgiving. Besides his stewardship of his family corporation, he works with Steven Bennett, the brother of the late Nigel Bennett, who had a grudge against him, to ferret out the reason why Erica was hell-bent on taking baby Maggie from her. It was eventually revealed that Erica had ordered Nigel to impregnate her own niece to give him a child. Erica, upon realizing the jig was up, was so ashamed of herself, that she left town without letting anyone know. En route to Switzerland aboard one of Nigel's private jets, she was killed in a plane crash. Craig, Steven and Hannah were relieved that they are rid of Erica and her toxic presence once and for all. On Thanksgiving day of 2012, Craig and Hannah were married at the Atchley Mansion surrounded by their family and friends, and that same day, he also became Maggie's adopted father. As of now, although her birth name is Bennett, Maggie's name is now Maggie Harper Atchley. However, their happiness has been marred by the fact that Erica (now played by Catherine Hickland) was in fact alive and was out for blood. Both are on their toes, and with the help of Steven, and the arrival of Steven's former sister in-law Sharmaine Jones, they have nothing to fear from the loathesome Erica. Despite Craig and the Bennetts' protection, Erica is still intent on taking Maggie from them, but she is messing with the wrong family. An Atchley is not to be trifled with, and Craig will move heaven and earth to protect his daughter, especially from the conniving of her great Aunt. Craig's life has been turned topsy-turvy with the death of his beloved Hannah at the hands of her hated aunt, Erica. He is now raising their daughter alone, but he also has able help from both sides of the family, the Bennetts and Harpers as well as with the able help of his ex-wife, Angela. While he and Angela will not remarry, their love having settled to deep friendship, they are again a team, this time in raising Maggie. However, Angie realizes that Craig needs to get out. She and Steven, with the aid of Steven's wife, Samantha, convince Craig to go out with Steven's former sister in-law, Sharmaine. The chemistry was there, and their rapport, especially in taking care of little Maggie, is evident. Although they clearly do love one another, they prefer to remain friends, since he never got over Hannah passing away, and Sharmaine never got over Nigel. To everyone's mind, however, they both serve as Maggie's parents. Category:Characters Category:Characters married into the Harper family